1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image forming apparatus including a fixing section configured to fix a toner image onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus using an electrophotographic method, for example, an electrophotographic printer includes a fixing section configured to fix toner images, which are transferred onto a sheet as a recording medium, onto the sheet with heat and pressure. For example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7-64436 (Abstract and FIG. 1) proposes an image forming apparatus configured to: find a rise time (an estimated value) needed for the temperature of the fixing section to reach a fixable temperature from a table on the basis of a result of detecting the temperature of the fixing section; and start to convey a sheet (to feed a sheet) if this rise time is judged as being shorter than a time needed for a sheet to be conveyed to the fixing section.